A need exists for a method to make-up or break-out tubulars on a drill string or for use with a drilling rig that also uses a tong assembly, wherein the operators have limited training or expertise.
A further need exists for method to make-up or break-out tubulars with a tong assembly that minimizes minimal risk and minimizes human interaction that enables a tong assembly to move from a make-up direction of rotation to a break-out direction of rotation without having to change the tong assembly set up, simply by moving a cylinder rod in a different direction.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.